Life Can Do Terrible Things
by KilllaKirika
Summary: Future fic! After Haruka's son falls in love with a girl at school, Haruka decides to tell him about Yuu, their relationship, and why she is no longer around. Based off of the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. Rated T for yuri.


**Konnichiwa, minna! KilllaKirika here, releasing a new one-shot! This time, it's a one-shot based off of the song "Terrible Things" by Mayday Parade. I first found out about this song through a Yandere Simulator fanfiction that was based off of this song (shout-out to Falconswipe). When I went to listen to this song, I fell in love with it; I'm just a sucker for sad songs like this! (In fact, I'm listening to it as I write this author's note.) I then proceeded to read other fanfics that were based off of this song and decided to write my own; however, in order to not follow the trend too much, I decided to add a yuri twist to it! Sakura Trick is my favorite yuri anime, so consequently, this anime ended up being what this songfic was about. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Sakura Trick. I only own my OC, Houtarou.**

* * *

"I'm home, Mom!"

Still sitting on the sofa in her home, Haruka Takayama looked up from the picture frame she was looking at and at the teenage boy standing in front of her. He had messy, blond hair, ruby red eyes, and a bright smile on his face. Haruka smiled sadly back at her son.

"Welcome home, Houtarou," she welcomed him. "What's going on? You seem like you're in a great mood."

"Well," Houtarou Takayama explained, sitting down next to his mother, "I met this really nice, really cute girl at school today. One of these days, I'm going to ask her out... Hey, Mom, are you okay?"

He had soon noticed the tears forming in Haruka's eyes as she looked back at the photo in her hands and back at him.

"I see... So you've fallen in love, too..." she said with a sigh.

Houtarou glanced at the picture in the frame, which was of his mother as a teenager with a girl with blonde hair in pigtails and green eyes. This girl was Yuu Sonoda... No, Yuu Takayama; she was Haruka's wife and Houtarou's other mother. Houtarou never questioned why he had two mothers but no father or why only one of his mothers was still around; whenever he asked about Yuu, Haruka would appear sad and try to change the subject. This time, however...

"Mom... can you tell me this time what happened... to my other mom?" Houtarou asked.

Haruka was silent for a moment and looked back at the photo. It hurt her too much to talk about the love of her life, but she knew that it was time that her son - their son - knew the truth. Finally, she began speaking.

"Houtarou, when I was your age," Haruka began, "I would have given anything to find true love. It was weird that the one I fell in love with was a girl, but when I met your other mother in middle school, I knew she was the one. In high school, we secretly started having make-out sessions as a special memory just between the two of us..."

Haruka looked back at Houtarou and grinned when she saw that his face had gone completely red. He quickly calmed down and motioned her to go on; she did as she looked back at the photo.

"Then, one day, during one of those make-out sessions..."

The sun was going down, and no one was left wandering the school... except Haruka and Yuu. The two of them stood in a classroom, with Haruka's back against the wall and the two girls' lips touching. Yuu soon broke away from Haruka and looked her in the eyes with a serious look on her face.

"Hmm? What's wrong, Yuu-chan?" she asked.

"Haruka, I'm going to tell you something wonderful," Yuu told her, an amorous smile now on her face. "I probably shouldn't say this, especially considering we're both girls and all, but... Lately, I've been noticing the way you look at me. Haruka, I really believe you're in love with me!"

Haruka was just slightly surprised by what Yuu had just said, but nevertheless, she smiled.

"Well, why else would I want to kiss you so much?" she teased her.

"Ahaha... I guess that's true," Yuu laughed wholeheartedly.

After another second worth of silence, the kiss between the two girls went on, with more passion than ever.

Thinking back to that moment, Haruka's eyes started to well up with tears; they weren't ready to come out quite yet, but they were on the brink of it. She then looked back at Houtarou and told him these words.

"Houtarou, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

Houtarou just nodded and let his mother continue.

"We continued dating even after high school and all through college," Haruka continued, smiling at the fond memories. "I couldn't even tell you how many times I had to take her home when she was drunk! We would also look at the stars and laugh at the constellations they formed, and we shared everything with each other. We were too young to notice, yet we were also too dumb to care; no one could compare to our love story. Finally, when the both of us were 24, I popped the question..."

It was a beautiful night at the summer festival. Haruka and Yuu had reunited with their high school friends, Shizuku, Kotone, Kaede, and Yuzu, and Yuu's sister, Mitsuki, for their trip to the festival; however, right before the fireworks started to go off, the four had taken off somewhere, as if to intentionally leave the two lovers alone. Haruka's heart raced as she stared at Yuu, with her bright orange yukata hugging her body and her hair tied into a single ponytail instead of the regular pigtails. Haruka took a deep breath and then finally spoke up.

"Yuu-chan, I've got something to tell you."

"Hmm? What is it, Haruka?" Yuu asked, turning away from the fireworks and toward her girlfriend.

Haruka, having hid something behind her back the whole time, finally held her hands out to reveal what it was. It was a small box wrapped in pink wrapping paper with red hearts all over.

"I have a present for you!" she exclaimed with a smile.

Slightly confused yet flattered nonetheless, Yuu took the box and unwrapped it. She opened the box and became shocked by what she saw inside; it was a diamond ring! She looked straight back at Haruka, who had gotten down on one knee.

"Yuu-chan... you've known that I love you, considering we've known each other since middle school and been dating since high school... so will you marry me?" Haruka asked.

Yuu was still shocked by not only the ring but the sudden proposal; nevertheless, her shock soon turned into pure happiness as she slid on the ring and kneeled down to hug Haruka.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Of course I'll marry you!" Yuu cried happily.

The two soon broke out of the hug to kiss each other, perhaps one of their most passionate kisses yet, as a firework exploded into the shape of a heart. Some onlookers were disgusted by the lesbian couple, but for the most part, they were congratulated for their engagement. Shizuku, Kotone, Kaede, Yuzu, and Mitsuki, who had all just returned, joined in the celebration, with the last of the five, having had feelings for Haruka in the past but having lost to her younger sister, crying, albeit they were tears of joy.

"Now, Houtarou... I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things..." Haruka told her son, tears starting to spill out of her eyes now. "I really hope that... God will show you differently..."

Seeing how much his mother was crying while telling the story, Houtarou suddenly got a feeling that he knew what was going to happen next.

"Mom, please stop! You don't need to go on!" Houtarou warned.

As a response, Haruka just shook her head and said, "No, Houtarou. I've already decided... I need to tell you everything."

That was all it took for Houtarou to stop talking and let his mother finish.

"Soon after we got married, your other mother wanted kids, but since we couldn't make one another pregnant, we had to adopt," Haruka continued. "You were just four months old when we found you at the orphanage, but you were showing qualities of the both of us, both physically and behavior-wise. We fell in love with you immediately and decided to adopt you. However, a month after we adopted you..."

Haruka was sitting on the bed she shared with her wife, feeding the baby Houtarou with a bottle. Suddenly, she heard the sound of the front door opening, signaling that Yuu was home, but what concerned her was the thud she heard soon after. Their son still in her arms, Haruka stood up and walked to the entrance of the house, where Yuu was sprawled on the floor, unconscious and looking feverish.

"YUU-CHAN!"

Haruka immediately called an ambulance, and the ambulance took Yuu away half an hour later. Haruka called Houtarou's aunt Mitsuki to babysit him as she drove to the hospital to check on Yuu. It was there that she discovered the horrible truth.

Yuu had cancer and only had a few weeks to live.

"I'm really sorry I kept this from you, Haruka," Yuu apologized weakly the moment she was admitted to a hospital room and Haruka entered.

Haruka could barely speak; she was too grief-stricken by the love of her life's impending demise. Yuu reached out her hand, and Haruka grabbed it; her hand was ice cold, as if she was already dead.

"Please don't be sad, Haruka," Yuu said with a weak smile. "You were the greatest... thing that ever happened to me."

At this point of the story, the tears started gushing out of Haruka's eyes; unable to continue, she dropped the picture frame onto her lap and covered her tear-streaked face with her hands. Houtarou then reached out and hugged his mother, comforting her as she let it all out. Meanwhile, Haruka remembered that day ever so clearly...

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Takayama, but your wife has passed away."

She remembered the remorseful voice of the doctor ringing in her ears. She remembered falling to the floor on her knees upon hearing the news. She remembered Mitsuki standing beside her, trying to comfort her as well as herself for her sister's passing but to no avail. She even remembered Shizuku, Kotone, Yuzu, and Kaede being there, too, all grieving their friend's death.

Back in the present, Haruka acknowledged her son's attempt to comfort her and returned the hug as she cried on his shoulder. As she sobbed, she told Houtarou something that he'd never forget for the rest of his life.

"Don't fall in love, because there's too much to lose. If you had a choice, then I'm begging you, Houtarou, please choose to walk away. Don't let the girl you like get you because I can't bear the same thing to happen to you."

Haruka then let go of her son - her and Yuu's son, more specifically - and looked into his eyes as she concluded with these words.

"Now, son, I'm only telling you this because life can do terrible things."

* * *

 **WAAAAAAAH! I'm so sorry, Yuu-chan, for killing you off like this! ;^;**

 **I'm also sorry if this story turned out badly. It's been a couple of years since I watched Sakura Trick; consequently, I'm worried that my other Sakura Trick fanfiction, "I Can't Say Our Secret", will fall under as a consequence. I promise I'll try to get back to writing it soon; I've already got a draft for chapter two done, but admittedly, I'm a little worried about posting it... Well, anyway, I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
